Current content streaming systems often approach a user's viewing experience as a computer interaction rather than a traditional television viewing experience. Accordingly, these systems often present vast amounts of content to users which require navigating through an endless hierarchy of menus and interacting with cumbersome search boxes. In addition, these systems often assume users know exactly what they want to watch, which typically constitutes a small percentage of time a user spends in front of a television. As a result, these systems often fail to recognize the pleasure of visually previewing content as users “surf” through countless channels in order to determine what to watch. Thus, current content streaming systems often diminish the overall enjoyment of a television interaction experience.